Autumn Epilogue
by Aria DC al Fine
Summary: Last story to [Seasons Chronicle]. SLASH HPDM. The happy ending of it all.


A Harry Potter Fanfiction

**Autumn Epilogue**

By: kuroneko89

Disclaimer: Not mine

Genre: Romance

Rating: R

Synopsis: Last story to Seasons Chronicle. SLASH HPDM. The happy ending of it all.

Warning: Male/male relationship and FOUL Grammar

------------------------------

You smiled as you saw him, the love of your live, clad in white tuxedo, radiant smile on his pale and elegant face, eyes shining silver, as he walked down the aisle with his father smiling proudly beside him. His long silver blonde hair shone more profusely than it usually did, reflecting the sunlight.

You'd from long ago realised that the two of you harboured lots, and lots, never ending list, of differences. He was snotty, a bit conceited, full of vanity, and a huge fan of attention. He was raised in a royal environment that held neither pain nor dissatisfaction. You were raised in an ordinary, if not a little bit harsh, environment. You hated attention, and sometimes you thought of his attitude as annoying. Sometimes, you thought that the two of you were impossible to be together. But through years and years of understanding and sacrificing, you managed to set them aside, and love him with all your heart. And so did him. Especially him.

You chose to do the ceremony outdoor rather than indoor. Why? Because you knew, that your husband-to-be loved nature. Besides, it was a pity to miss the beautiful complexion of autumn. You and him, lost in a blur of Red, Brown and Golden leaves.

He reached the altar and his Father let him go, glaring at you, as if saying 'if you dare make my son cry I'll make sure you regret ever being born'. You smiled reassuringly at him before taking your love's hand, and the two of you stood side by side, in front of the pastor, pledging your oath.

_Till Death Tear Us Apart..._

You pulled his face toward yours and kissed him on the lips, those pink and soft lips that you could kiss forever, feeling them moving under your own before plunging your tongue into his wet cavern, dancing with his velvety tongue, tasting his unique flavour of vanilla and cinnamon.

You could hear the guests cheering around you, and you pulled away from him. You looked at him straight at the eyes and found that his liquid silver orbs were radiating happiness. He grinned at you and you grinned back at him, sure that you also had happiness radiating from your green Summer eyes.

You danced and danced with him in the party, still under the red, brown and golden complexion of Autumn leaves, your body curving against his, feeling right at home. You couldn't help but sigh contently against his shoulder.

Night fell. You carried him bride style to the bedroom, with him complaining all the way, pouting, lashing his puppy eyes at you, but you were undeterred. You'd only release him when you'd reached the bed, letting him fall on the soft cushions before taking him into a breath-taking kiss.

Hands roamed around each other's body, taking off layers and layers of clothing, desperate to feel his smooth skin against yours. After what seemed like years fumbling around buttons, zipper and pants, you managed to shed every article of clothes off him and you stepped back a little, admiring the perfect man in front of you.

Your husband was lying on the silky dark green sheets, as naked as he was born; pale skin flushed deliciously pink, torso-length sleek blonde hair splayed on the pillow. You took in the full sight of him, his beautiful muscled limbs in the dim room, under the moonlight that managed to pass through the window. He was aching with need, and in your mind, there was absolutely nothing else that could be as beautiful as him.

He pulled you against him and you let him pleasure you with his hands and his tongue. You writhed under his ministrations, before you managed to flip him onto his back. Your eyes gleamed predatorily as you returned the ministrations, making him make delicious noises as you pleasured him, as you dominated him. You moaned with him as your body made scrumptious friction against his body, you buried deep within him as the two of you rode to the edge. He released, screaming his name on his swollen lips, and it was only a matter of seconds before you released, screaming his name on your lips.

"I love you," you whispered to his ears, arms moving to wrap his lean body.

"I love you too," he would reply, as he snuggled into your arms, before the two of your ceased to the world of unconsciousness.

----------------------

Years passed.

Fights decorated your marriage life. Sometimes, they were small and petty, as for deciding the theme colour for the house decoration, but sometimes, they were big, so big that he had to return to his parents' home for a while. Nevertheless, those fights never stopped you from loving him, and him from loving you back. If not, they fascinated your otherwise boring life.

You were currently sitting on a 'Lazy boy' chair, legs propped up on the table, watching your children, beautiful son and daughters with winter complexion and Summer Green eyes, running about the porch, lost under the red, brown and golden complexion of Autumn, like you and your husband a few years ago. You stretched and yawned as your silver blonde husband sit on a chair next to you, offering a cup of tea. You took it and smiled at him before kissing him chastely on the lips, your love for him never ceasing. He smiled back at you and watched the children together with you.

A few moments later, your married best friends and his parents – your children's grandparents – came to your house, a small cottage in the outskirts of London, to have dinner together. His parents spoilt your children rotten, and you could only laugh as you and your husband watched the children proved themselves silly while playing with your best friends' children.

You were happy, and you could never stop thanking the Gods for letting you go through this fluffy pathway with the love of your life's hand in yours.

----------------------

The End

Shudders...So...SAPPY!!! Please don't hate me for this!! As for Mon2's review...well, your idea is kinda good, but I can't use it in Seasons Chronicle. I have a reincarnation fic titled Feeling Empty Without, which should have a sequel titled Morning Sunshine. In those stories, basically, Draco died to protect Harry. He reincarnated, and they found each other again. And yes, the dominant in this Chronicle is Harry (I mean, how much pride does a person who had screamed nonsense and drooled in front of you have left?).

You do realise, that in this story, I used second person's point of view. Well, I thought, I'd used third person POV in Lullaby and Summer Regrets, and I'd used first person POV in Winter Guilt and Spring Euphoria, why don't I used second person POV in Autumn Epilogue? And, for Mon2, I made no reference for them being Draco and Harry or Draco ever been insane, so that you may pretend that, after Winter Guilt, those two reincarnated and found each other in a different way.

And as for Tasha's review...I'm sorry, but for some strange reasons, I can't put any touch of angst in this epilogue. But for you, and for others who would like a touch of angst, you can go to read Lullaby, an additional ficlet to Seasons Chronicle

Review Please!!!


End file.
